1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control method, a head-mounted display, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head-mounted display is disclosed which provides desired information to a user based on a posture of the head-mounted display (see, for example, International Publication No. 2014/128751).